Partagée entre 2 amours
by cicalina17
Summary: Pendant sa 4ème année à Poudlard, Hermione rencontre Cedric. Qui va-t-elle choisir? Cedric Diggory, le séduisant Poufsouffle? Viktor Krum, le célèbre joueur de Quidditch? Mais la vie n'est pas un conte de fée, et Hermione va bien vite s'en rendre compte.
1. Introduction

_**Et voilà! Je viens de commencer ma fic! Je ne sais pas trop combien de chapitres elle aura, mais j'ai déjà une idée sur le déroulement de l'histoire. Je tient surtout à dire que ce premier chapitre est le début du film Harry Potter et la coupe de feu, mais c'était juste pour l'introduction. Rassurez-vous, la suite est entièrement tirée de mon imagination!**_

_**Je remercie au passage Weasly et Cha Darcy, qui m'ont encouragée =).  
**_

_**Bon bin, comme je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, je vais vous laisser lire, en espérant que ça vous plaise.**_

_**Merci et bonne lecture!**_

.

* * *

.

- Harry ? Harry ! Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Hermione

- Hermione ? Je faisais un cauchemar. Quand es-tu arrivée ?

- A l'instant, répondit-elle. Et toi ?

- Hier soir.

Elle se dirigea vers Ron qui dormait encore :

- Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi Ronald !

- Oh, c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il

- Allez, habillez-vous. Et ne vous rendormez pas. Allez Ron ! Ta mère a dit que le petit-déjeuner est prêt.

.

0o0o0

.

- Ron, où va-t-on exactement ?

- Je sais pas. Eh papa ! Où on va ?

- Aucune idée. Ne traînez pas !

Ils entendirent une voix s'exclamer :

- Arthur ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt mon vieux.

- Désolé Amos ! Certains ont eu du mal à sortir du lit, dit-il en regardant Ron qui baillait. Les enfants, je vous présente Amos Diggory. Il travaille avec moi au ministère.

Un garçon apparut soudainement devant eux.

- Et ce grand gaillard doit être Cedric, pas vrai ?

- Oui monsieur, répondit le jeune homme.

Hermione tourna le regard vers Ginny qui lui esquissa un sourire.

Ils se remirent en marche quand Mr Diggory aperçut Harry :

- Par la barbe de Merlin, tu es sûrement Harry Potter !

- Oui monsieur, acquiesa Harry.

- Ravi, ravi de te connaître.

Il lui serra la main d'une poigne puissante alors que Harry lui repondit :

- Moi également monsieur.

.

0o0o0

.

- Oui, il est juste là-bas ! On y va ?

- Mais oui !

- Faut pas être en retard !

- Allez, approchez-vous !

- Mettez-vous tous en position !

- Pourquoi ils sont tous autour d'une vieille botte dégoûtante ? demanda Ron

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle botte dégoûtante, répondit Fred

- C'est un Portoloin, continua Georges

- C'est l'heure de partir !

- C'est quoi un Portoloin ? insista Ron

Amos Diggory prit la parole :

- Prêts ? A mon signal ! Un… Deux…

- Harry ! s'exclama Mr Weasley

Harry attrapa la botte juste avant que Mr Diggory n'ait fini de compter :

- Trois !

- Lâchez-la !

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione, l'expression abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre

En effet, ils étaient en hauteur, mais ne sachant de combien de mètres.

- Lâchez ! répéta Arthur Weasley

La chute était plutôt brutale. Ils aperçurent Mr Diggory, Cedric et Mr Weasley atterrir en trottinant.

- Haha ! lança ce dernier. Ca vous a ramoner les Sinus, hein ?

- C'est la pagaille totale, comme d'habitude, continua Amos Diggory

Cedric tendit sa main pour aider Harry à se relever.

- Merci, lui répondit-il

.

Ils arrivèrent en haut d'une colline et Mr Weasley s'exclama :

- Oh, regardez ça ! Les enfants, bienvenus à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! On reste groupés. Dépêchons les filles ! Bon sang ! dit-il alors qu'un sorcier volant sur son balais passa juste au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Ah, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, mon vieux ! s'exclama Mr Diggory

- On se verra au match ! lui répondit Arthur Weasley

- A tout-à-l'heure Cedric ! lança Fred

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite tente où Arthur leur fit signe d'entrer :

- Ah, voici notre palace !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, abasourdi

Il entra dans la tente et fut stupéfait en découvrant un espace qui aurait pu contenir toute la famille Weasley, arrières grands-parents compris :

- J'adore la magie !


	2. La deuxième rencontre

_**Kikou !! Voilà le chapitre 2 !! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire =)**_

_**Alors voilà, je voudrais faire un ptit truc pour voir si ma fic vous plait ou pas. Vu que c'est ma première fanfic, j'aimerais (bien évidemment =p) atteindre le plus de reviews possibles. Donc je me suis proposée un petit "challenge" (oula, je deviens folle xD) : j'aimerais poster le chapitre suivant au bout de 10 reviews. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire?  
**_

_**Merci et bonne lecture!**_

._**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda Ron

Assise sur son lit, Hermione était en train de vider sa valise.

- Bien sûr, lui répondit-elle

- Alors, tu le trouves comment ?

Elle se releva et replaça une mèche folle

- De qui parles-tu ?

- De Cedric, bien sûr

Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer et son cœur battre plus vite.

- Eh bien… Euh… Disons que…

- Ron ! Hermione ! appela Mr Weasley. Venez!

Hermione, heureuse de s'en être tirée à si bon compte, sortit de la chambre à pas rapide, suivie de près par Ron (visiblement l'air de mauvaise humeur que sa conversation ait été interrompue).

- Nous étions en train de discuter ! ronchonna celui-ci

- Excusez-moi, mais j'ai besoin d'aide si vous voulez que le dîner soit prêt et qu'on puisse assister au match.

- Pourquoi ne demande-tu pas à Fred et à Georges ?

- Ils sont partis faire un tour, mais je ne sais pas où…

- Bin tiens, comme par hasard !

- Où sont Harry et Ginny ? demanda poliment Hermione

- Ils sont en train de préparer la table et le dîner.

- Et en quoi pouvons-nous vous aider ? questionna-t-elle gentiment

Elle avait surtout hâte d'échapper à l'interrogatoire de Ron.

- Il me faudrait du bois et de l'eau, continua Mr Weasley.

- Je me charge de l'eau, répondit-elle précipitamment

- Je l'accompagne, ajouta Ron

- Non Ronald. Toi tu charges du bois

- Pas juste, ronchonna-t-il en enfonçant ses poings dans ses poches

- Tu en trouveras à l'entrée du camping.

Il s'adressa à Hermione :

- La pompe se trouve de l'autre côté. Voici un seau.

Hermione le prit et sortit de la tente précipitamment suivie de Ron qui alla dans la direction opposée.

.

0o0o0

.

Alors qu'elle faisait la queue pour la pompe à eau, elle se sentait observée. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche mais ne vit personne.

Une fois le seau remplit, elle avait l'intention de se remettre en route mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha :

- Je peux t'aider ?

Elle se sentit rougir (encore une fois) au son de sa voix.

- Ce ne serai pas de refus, merci.

- Où est ta tente ? demanda le jeune garçon

- Là-bas.

Elle montra une petite tente près de la forêt et s'aperçut alors que quelqu'un les espionnait, mais n'eut pas le temps de voir son visage. C'était juste une grande silhouette.

Cedric engaga la discussion :

- Alors comme ça tu es à Gryffondor ?

Elle acquiesa d'un signe de tête :

- Et toi tu es à Poufsouffle ?

- Oui. Comment le sais-tu ?

Elle parut embarassée :

- Je me souviens du jour où toi et ton équipe avez battu celle de Gryffondor.

- Tu avais assister au match ?

- Je ne pouvais pas abandonner Harry.

Elle se souvint alors vraiment de ce jour. Elle se rappela que là déjà, elle avait remarquer Cedric et son magnifique visage, et se souvint aussi que son fan-club lui courait toujours derrière.

Ils passèrent le reste du chemin en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la tente des Weasley.

- Merci de m'avoir aidée. Sans toi je serais sûrement arrivée après le match.

Il posa le seau d'eau et esquissa un sourire. D'un geste presque spontané, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, l'attira vers lui jusqu'à ce que leur corps se touchent et approcha son visage près du sien. Mais leurs lèvres n'eurent pas le temps de se frôler qu'un grand bruit retentit tout près d'eux, interrompant leur mouvement. Hermione se détacha de l'emprise de Cedric et aperçut Ron qui jeta les morceaux de bois qu'il avait en main par terre. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il bondit sur Cedric mais atterrit par terre car celui-ci venait de transplaner.

Hermione se hâta de ramasser son seau d'eau et d'entrer dans la tente. Elle le déposa sur la table de la cuisine et alla se réfugier dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. Par chance, celle-ci ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle se jeta sur son lit et Ron entra à son tour.

.

* * *

.

**_Reviews reviews? Merci !! =)_**


	3. Ron jaloux ?

**_Chapitre 3..._**

**_Merci d'avoir lu le début de ma fic !_**

**_Un merci tout particuler à Cha Darcy qui me soutient depuis le debut._**

.

**_Hilaidora : J'avoue que mon chapitre est assez rapide, mais le but de l'histoire n'est pas celui-là. Ce n'est que l'introduction : la vraie histoire vient un peu plus tard. Et oui, ils s'embrassent sans se connaître, ce n'est pas dû au hasard. L'explication sera révélée dans le chapitre 4._**

**_virginie01 : J'avais déjà penser à la fin de ma fic, mais je crois que je vais la revoir..._**

**_misskitsune93 : Merci à toi d'avoir lu ma fic =) ._**

**_Shimizu : Merci pour avoir corriger mes fautes ^^ ._**

**_tata laura : Merci (oui, juste merci =p) ._**

**_Valderoy 4 : Cho Chang apparaîtra dans mon histoire, mais je pense qu'elle va juste servir de "tapisserie" (niark niark -- rire sadique) xD ! Je vais peut-être changer la fin. Et c'est vrai que je fais des chapitres trop courts, je vais essayer de régler ce petit problème._**

_**Ensuite, je tient à dire que ce chapitre est plutôt court mais le suivant sera plus long.**_

.

**_Enfin, bonne lecture et merci à tous !!_**

.

* * *

.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ses bras ? demanda Ron

- Je… Ca ne te regarde pas ! balbutia Hermione

- Si ça me regarde !

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi, je vous prie ? répondit-elle de sa voix qui avait reprise toute son assurance.

- Parce-que… parce-que…

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et la tête d'Harry passer par l'entrebâillement :

- Je peux rentrer ?

- NON !! répondirent-ils en chœur en lui balançant autant d'oreillers qu'ils le pouvaient.

- Ok, ok, je m'en vais !

Et il referma la porte.

- Alors, reprit Hermione, parce-que quoi ?

- Parce-que tu es sous ma responsabilité jusqu'au 1er septembre et que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Si tu continues à m'espionner comme ça, je ne risque rien du tout !

- Comment ça « t'espionner » ? Je suis arrivé juste après toi, je ne l'ai sûrement pas fait exprès !

- Mais non, pas devant la tente ! Quand Cedric est venu me rejoindre. Tu était caché derrière un arbre et tu m'espionnais.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'étais en train de discuter avec Mme Bibine ! Je l'ai rencontrée à l'entrée du camping.

- Comment, ce n'était pas toi ?

- Non.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il est vrai que la silhouette qu'elle avait aperçu n'avait pas de cheveux roux. En revanche, cette personne avait un bonnet. Et Ron n'en portait pas.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, gênée de l'avoir accusée à tord mais trop orgueilleuse pour pouvoir avouer sa faute, si c'en était vraiment une.

- Je suis fatiguée, je vais me reposer un peu avant le match.

- Eh ! Mais tu ne m'a toujours pas expliquer ce que tu faisais dans ses bras ! insista-t-il

- Ron, s'il te plait, sors de cette chambre.

A la vue de son adorable moue, il lui jeta un regard furieux et sortit de la pièce.

.

* * *

.

_**Le chapitre suivant sera posté avant mercredi 28 au soir.**_

_**Merc, bsx**_

_**Nina  
**_


	4. A bord du Poudlard Express

**_Ouf, finalement trouvé un peu de temps libre pour écrire la fin du chapitre._**

**_J'ai dû aller chez l'orthodentiste mercredi, et ça ma pris toute l'aprem ! Vraiment désolée du retard =s !!_**

**_Dans ce chapitre sera révélé le "brusque comportement" de Cedric._**

**_Mais il faudra attendre un peu pour savoir qui est l'espionneur...  
_**

.

**_Arya Destiny : Totalement d'accord !! Vive le couple Hermione/Cedric !!_**

**_Shimizu : Je sais Claire! La ponctualité n'est pas mon fort 0.0'! Merci de me le rappeler =p !_**

**_Cha Darcy : Merci comme toujours =)  
_**

.

_**Reviews reviews?**_

_**Merci et bonne lecture =)**_

.

* * *

.

Hermione se plongea dans la lecture de _Livres des sorts et enchantements, niveau 4_ par Miranda Fauconette. Harry et Ron discutaient et Ginny jouait avec Pattenrond.

- Hermione ? demanda Ron. Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

- Non, répondit-elle.

Elle s'était montrée assez distante avec lui depuis le jour de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

- S'il te plait, insista-t-il.

- Non.

- Allez !

- Non !

Elle commençait à en avoir marre. Une voix retentit dans le couloir :

- Qui est-ce qui voudrait quelque chose ? Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ? demanda la vieille dame, maintenant arrivée à hauteur de leur compartiment.

- Hermione, tu veux des bonbons ? demanda-t-il

- NON ! cria-t-elle, au bord de l'exaspération.

- Bon, bon, mais calme-toi.

Au bout d'une heure, Hermione referma son livre :

- J'ai un petit creux. Pourquoi le chariot des bonbons n'est-il pas encore passé ?

Ron devint écarlate. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma aussitôt. Harry prefera prendre la parole :

- Mais il est passé, Mione. Ron t'a prévenue, mais tu était occupée à lire.

Elle rougit et se leva.

- Ah bon ? Et bien, je vais aller en chercher, dit-elle d'une voix calme.

- Je viens avec toi, ajouta Ginny. Ca me permettra d'en reprendre.

- Je vous accompagne ! dit Ron.

Mais à moitié levé, Harry le tira par la manche pour qu'il se rassoit. Il savait que c'était un prétexte pour « surveiller » Hermione.

Les filles passèrent la porte et se dirigèrent vers le chariot des bonbons, qui se trouvait maintenant près d'un wagon d'élèves de 7ème année.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, un garçon était en train de payer. Il se retourna et aperçu Ginny :

- Ginny ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Andy ! Bien et toi ?

- Je vais bien, merci.

Il regarda Hermione et eût un petit sourir :

- Bonjour, Hermione.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle.

Il se retourna et repartit dans son wagon pendant qu'elle payait ses Patacitrouilles. Comment ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas savait-il son nom ? Et pourtant, elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Mais elle ne le quitta pas des yeux.

- Qui était ce garçon ? demanda-t-elle à Ginny.

- Andy Emlin, expliqua celle-ci.

- Drôle de nom.

- En effet. Un vrai Poufsouffle celui-là ! Il joue même dans l'équipe. Il est très fort ! Pas plus que Harry, bien évidemment, dit-elle en rougissant.

Hermione se souvint alors qu'il était présent le jour du match Poufsouffle/Gryffondor.

Le garçon rentra dans son compartiment et laissa la porte ouverte, ce qui permettait à la jeune fille d'écouter ce qu'il allait dire.

Elle l'entendit effectivement parler :

- Vous savez qui j'ai rencontré dans le couloir ?

- Non. Qui ça ? demanda une voix inconnue.

- Miss-je-sais-tout !

Plusieurs voix éclatèrent de rire. Andy reprit la parole :

- Alors ?

- Eh bien, commença une voix qu'Hermione connaissait déjà, on allait pour s'embrasser mais un fou furieux est arrivé juste à ce moment, et il a voulu se jeter sur moi. Mais s'il n'avait pas été là, on se seraient embrassés.

Etrangement, il avait une voix mélancolique.

- Alors, reprit Andy, tu as perdu le pari que nous avons fait ?

Un pari ?? Hermione n'en revenait pas !! Elle rentra dans le compartiment des 7ème années et se mit à leur parler, tout en essayant de rester calme :

- Alors comme ça, c'était un pari ?

Cedric, qui avait l'air d'un zombie, ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Après un moment d'hésitation, il se décida à prendre la parole :

- Je… euh… je suis désolé Hermione, je ne voulais surtout pas te blesser.

- Tu ne le voulais peut-être pas, mais tu l'a quand même fait !

Elle sortit du wagon avant même que Cedric ait eût le temps de lui répondre. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle croisa son regard.

Il avait les yeux implorants.

Elle avait les yeux baignés de larmes, et il le remarqua.

Ginny, qui se trouvait devant le compartiment, lança un regard meurtrier à Andy, claqua la porte puis suivit Hermione.

Une fois dans le couloir vide, celle-ci fondit en larmes. La petite rousse la pris dans ses bras et la consola :

- Allons, Mione, ce n'est qu'un garçon. Depuis quand attaches-tu de l'importance aux garçons autres que tes amis ?

- Mais lui ce n'est pas un garçon normal !

- Logique, vu que c'est un sorcier.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Il est différent des autres sorciers que je connais.

- Pire ?

- Mais non voyons ! Différent ! Plus doué pour la magie, plus intelligent, plus beau ; parfait quoi !

- Allons Mione, l'homme parfait n'existe pas. Tu as bien vu ses défauts non ? Arrogant, trop sur de lui…

- Ce n'est pas lui.

- Comment ça ? demanda Ginny

- Ce n'est pas lui ! Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas lui qui a fait ce pari. Ca ne lui correspond pas. Ca ne peut pas être lui !

Ginny haussa les épaules :

- Si tu le dis. Allez, sèche tes larmes et retournons voir Ron et Harry.

.

0o0o0

.

- Vous en avez mis du temps. Il n'y avait plus de Patacitrouille? demanda Ron.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Ginny décida de prendre rapidement la parole :

- Si, mais le chariot s'est renversé, alors nous avons aider la vieille dame à tout rapasser.

- Ah bon, répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

Et il se remit à jouer aux échecs avec Harry.

Hermione se pencha vers Ginny et lui murmura avec un sourir aux lèvres :

- Tu sais que tu es une horrible menteuse?

- Oui, je sais, répondit celle-ci avant de rire en même temps que Hermione.

.

* * *

.

_**Voilà voilà !! Ca va, j'ai pas fait trop de suspense au moins ??**_

_**25 reviews pour le chapitre suivant ?**_

_**Merci !**_

_**Bsx, Nina  
**_


	5. La rentrée à Poudlard

**_Me voilà !_**

**_J'ai fait une grosse erreur : je n'ai pas posté ce chapitre avant mon départ et maintenant, je vais me faire tuer par Claire =( !_**

**_Je crois que des petites explications s'imposent : pour poster le chapitre suivant, j'avais visé les 25 reviews. Or, la veille de mon départ, je n'en avait que 24._**

**_J'avais donc décider d'écrire un petit mot comme quoi je partait en vacances au lieu de poster la suite qui n'était pas tout à fait finie !  
_**

**_J'espère quand même qu'elle ne me tuera pas assez tôt parce-que pendant mes vacances, j'ai repenser à mon histoire et je l'ai presque entièrement changée !!  
_**

**_Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à l'écrire, chose assez difficile vu que j'irais de plus en plus rarement à l'ordi._**

**_J'avoue que ce chapitre n'est pas super, mais la suite va l'être !!_**

**_Désolé, d'écrire des chapitres courts.  
_**

.

**_Cha Darcy_****_ : Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences (à propos du pari de Cedric), et ici c'est le cas. Chut, j'en dis pas plus ;)._**

**_audrey : Désolé, mais je ne connais pas d'autres sites où l'on peut lire des fanfics Hermione/Cedric._**

**_Weasly : Ca y est, problème résolu ! J'ai trouvé un moyen de faire plaisir aux autres ET à moi-même en réinventant plus de la moitié de l'histoire =D._**

**_Shimizu : J'implore ta pitié pour ne pas être massacrée =s !!_**

.

**_Merci à tous d'avoir eu la patience de lire ma fic !!_**

**_Bonne lecture !!_**

.

* * *

.

Finalement !

Hermione laissa échapper un petit soupir. C'était un vrai plaisir de retrouver Poudlard. Elle regarda Harry. Il se tenait debout, ses yeux fermés et un sourire aux lèvres. Il devait penser comme elle. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent tous les 3 à la table des Gryffondors, car Ginny partit rejoindre ses amies de son âge.

Une fois assis, Dumbledore leur annonça que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulerait cette année, à Poudlard même.

Arrivèrent ensuite les charmantes jeunes filles de Beauxbâtons.

Hermione s'aperçut que tous les garçons avaient le regard fixé sur une fille en particulier. « Surement une vélane » pensa-t-elle. Sans le vouloir, elle se retourna vers la table des Poufsouffles. Cedric ne regardait pas la vélane, mais il la regardait elle, Hermione Granger. Il souriait et continuait de la fixer. Elle se retourna vers la porte et vit les fiers garçons de Durmstrang entrer dans la salle. A la fin de la file, se trouvait un garçon plus grand et plus robuste que les autres. Il était accompagné par un adulte qui faisait sa taille. En passant à son niveau, il lança à Hermione un sourire discret.

Mais surement pas assez discret, car quand elle se tourna vers Cedric, celui-ci ne souriait plus et la regardait d'un air menaçant.

- C'est pas vrai, c'est lui ! Viktor Krum ! s'exclama Ron

Les invités s'installèrent à différentes tables, les élèves de Beauxbâtons à la table des Serdaigles, et les élèves de Durmstrang à la table des Serpentards. La vélane était déjà en grande discussion avec Cho Chang et Viktor Krum avec Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.

Pendant le repas, Hermione ne mangea pas beaucoup, contrairement à Ron, qui lui s'empifrait continuellement. Après son plat de pudding, elle se replongea dans la lecture de son livre.

Elle n'en sortit que lorsque Dumbledore recommença à parler du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

.

0o0o0

.

Une fois dans la salle commune, ils s'installèrent tous trois dans un coin, sur des fauteuils aux couleurs rouges et or :

- Vous vous rendez compte ? demanda Ron. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ici même, à Poudlard ! Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas participer !

Hermione se releva immédiatement :

- J'ai oublié mon livre dans la grande salle. Je vais le chercher. Je reviens.

- Je viens avec toi, dit Ron.

- Non, je préfère y aller seule.

Quand elle sortit de la salle, Ron se pencha vers Harry et lui murmura :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote ?

Celui-ci lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

.

0o0o0

.

Mais une fois dans la grande salle, Hermione ne trouva pas son livre. Après 10 minutes, elle abandonna sa recherche et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Elle eut l'étrange impression d'être encore une fois observée.

Il y eut un craquement sonore. Comme le premier jour où elle fit vraiment sa connaissance, Cedric apparut devant elle, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Hermione lui lança un regard meurtrier et le contourna pour continuer son chemin. Mais il était grand et rapide, et lui barra de nouveau la route. Le couloir était assez large pour laisser passer une voiture. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'éviter.

Elle finit par perdre patience :

- Dégage !

- Non, répondit-il d'un air joueur avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Dégage ! insista-t-elle, les dents serrées.

- Je veux des explications.

Il avait repris un ton sérieux.

- Des explications ?

- Oui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ? Je ne t'ai rien fait !

- Rien fait ? Tu en es sûr ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

- Bon, ok, j'ai fait un pari. Mais c'est tout !

Elle lui donna une claque assez violente. Cedric se frotta vigoureusement la joue.

Elle ajouta :

- Et sois heureux que je ne t'ai pas traité comme Malefoy.

Elle se remit à marcher. Cedric resta planté au milieu du couloir. Ils se trouvaient désormais dos à dos. Elle se retourna discrètement et aperçu une larme tomber par terre.

Dans le couloir suivant, un garçon surgit de derrière la statue du Goblin et s'arrêta devant Hermione.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! rugit-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?

- Oh, désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

- Tu ne m'effraie pas, tu m'exaspère ! Ce n'est pas pareil. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux Ronald ?

- Je voulais te féliciter pour ton comportement. Tu as fait le bon choix, dit-il d'un sourire radieux.

- C'est toi qui m'espionnais ? demanda-t-elle de plus en plus en colère.

- Non ! Enfin, si, cette fois-ci c'est moi.

- Je t'avait dit de ne pas venir. Retourne dans la salle commune !

- Mais… Je… Tu ne viens pas ?

- RETOURNE DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE !!

- Ok, ok, gueule pas !

Ils reprirent le chemin menant à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Hermione marchait très vite et Ron, malgré son pas rapide, dût courir pour rester à son niveau.

.

0o0o0

.

Harry les vit entrer :

- Monte dans ton dortoir, dit Hermione à Ron.

- Mais, je… balbutia-t-il.

- Monte dans ton dortoir ! rugit-elle.

Il obéit tandis que Hermione allait s'asseoir aux côtés de Harry :

- Ca va aller Mione, lui murmura-t-il. N'y pense plus.

Elle lui esquissa un sourire.

.

* * *

.

**_35 reviews ??_**

**_Merci !!  
_**


	6. Le rêve

**_Excusez-moi pour mon retard, mais je vais de plus en plus rarement à l'ordinateur =s_**

**_En plus, j'ai fait l'erreur de faire dire à Harry "Demain c'est noël", ce qui est faux !!_**

**_Alors j'ai rectifié cette (horrible) erreur =)  
_**

**_Des chapitres toujours aussi courts, mais c'est que j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire la suite ces temps-ci._**

**_En tout cas, je suis contente que mon histoire fonctionne si bien.  
_**

.

_**Weasly**__** : Merci, merci, et re-merci =D**_

_**anna, otaku-chan, **_**_lucie, Azura Cavendish, émie1688, kylia13 : Merci à vous !!_**

**_momo_201093 : Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur !!_**

**_Shimizu : Merci, comme toujours =)_**

.

**_Et enfin, merci à tous les autres que j'ai oublié de citer ou qui ont lu ma fic sans poster de reviews._**

**_Bon bref, la voilà, la suite tant attendue =p_**

.

**_

* * *

  
_**

.

- Vas-y Cedric !

Il passa devant Hermione sans même la regarder. Une fois son nom déposé dans la coupe de feu, il retourna auprès de ses amis.

- On va manger ? demanda une jeune fille.

- Ouais, j'ai trop faim ! répondit une voix que Hermione reconnut comme celle d'Andy.

- Allez-y sans moi.

- Tu ne viens pas Cedric ?

- Non, je n'ai pas trop faim. Et puis, je veux voir qui sont les autres concurrents qui se présentent.

- Ok, comme tu veux.

Les 3 garçons et la jeune fille sortirent de la salle alors que Cedric se dirigea vers un coin où il s'adossa contre le mur et se mit à fixer Hermione. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'il la regardait, elle se replongea dans la lecture de son livre de herbologie (que lui avait si gentillement prêter Neville).

.

« Non mais quelle bande d'abrutis ! Ils croivent vraiment que ça va marcher ? Tant pis, je les aurais prévenus ! »

En effet, les jumeaux Weasley furent projetés hors de la limite d'âge par des rayons bleus qui sortaient de la coupe de feu.

Ils étaient étendus par terre, des barbes et des cheveux blancs leurs poussant à une vitesse anormale, occupés à se battre. Le groupe de personnes rassemblé autour d'eux pour les regarder se tût aussitôt que Viktor Krum franchit la porte.

Il s'avançait d'un pas décidé et franchit la limite d'âge. Pendant qu'il déposait son nom dans la coupe, il dirigea son regard vers Hermione et lui sourit. Hermione lui rendit timidement son sourire et Viktor sortit de la salle. Elle regarda en direction de Cedric, mais le coin était vide.

.

0o0o0

.

_Elle était assise face au lac, adossée au grand arbre._

_Elle avait abandonné sa lecture pour profiter du soleil et du calme de cette belle journée d'été._

_Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés._

_Il la prend dans ses bras, elle se laisse faire._

_- Je t'aime, dit-il._

_- Moi aussi._

.

- … va ?

- Mh ? Quoi ? Quescequia ?

- On y va ? répéta Ron.

Hermione s'était endormie en plein milieu de son devoir de potions.

- Tu rêvais ? demanda-t-il. Tu avais un large sourire aux lèvres. Tu rêvais de quelqu'un ?

- Oui.

- D'un garçon ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Oui.

- De moi ? demanda-t-il, la voix pleine d'espoir.

- Non.

Harry les rejoignit pendant que Ron s'éloignait en direction du portrait de la grosse dame.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Harry.

Hermione haussa les épaules :

- Aucune idée.

.

* * *

.

**_Ca vous a plu??_**

**_Si oui, laissez des reviews, et si non... bin, laissez-en quand même =)_**

**_50 reviews??_**

**_(le temps que j'écrive la suite)_**

**_Merci et bsx à tous/toutes  
_**


	7. La sélection des Champions

_**Olala, j'ai déjà 4 reviews de retard :p**_

**_Pour me faire pardonner, je posterais la suite plus rapidement_**.

**_En fait, je comptais poster un chapitre plus long, mais j'ai préféré couper en plein suspense :p (je sais, je suis sadique x))_**

**_Bon, bin j'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture =)_**

**_Enjoy ;)  
_**

.

**_Azura C. : J'ai corrigé cette faute. Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer ^^._**

**_Valderoy4 : Oui, désolé =/ Celui-ci n'a pas été plus rapide à sortir mais il est plus long :p._**

**_Fanoudusud : Bien sûr que je compte la continuer :p. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter en plein suspense x)_**

**_kylia13 : Excuse-moi si je vais paraître agressive, mais tu n'es pas moi, donc si ce petit jeu me plaît, je le continue. Il n'a pas pour but d'embêter les lecteurs, mais de me laisser suffisamment de temps pour écrire et poster la suite. Et puis après tout, si tu n'aimes pas ou si tu trouves mon « petit jeu » lassant, tu n'a qu'à arrêter de lire ma fic, parce-que personne ne t'oblige à continuer. Et juste en passant, mes 50 coms, je les ait eu._**

.

**_Merci à tous les autres !!_**

.

* * *

.

- Voici le moment que vous attendiez tous : la sélection des Champions !

Suivant le mouvement de la main du directeur, la lumière provenant des flambeaux diminua doucement. Dumbledore fit lentement le tour de la coupe. Après peu, la fumée qui s'échappait de celle-ci devint magenta, et un bout de papier en sortit. La voix du directeur s'éleva :

- Le Champion de Durmstrang est… Viktor Krum !

Aussitôt, des acclamations retentirent, et le Champion de Durmstrang se leva et se dirigea vers le directeur pour lui serrer chaleureusement la main. Après quoi, il contourna la table des professeurs et franchit la porte qui lui était indiquée.

La coupe, qui était toujours de couleur magenta, fit sortir un autre bout de papier de ses flammes. Celui-ci était coupé en un magnifique cercle que le directeur prit délicatement entre ses doigts :

- La Championne de Beauxbâtons… est Fleur Delacour.

Encouragée par les applaudissements et les filles qui l'entourait, la jeune fille se leva avec un sourire radieux, et, comme le fit précédemment Viktor Krum, elle se dirigea vers Dumbledore, lui serra la main et disparut par la porte qui était derrière la table des professeurs.

Le troisième morceau de papier sortit juste après. Le directeur le saisit et annonça :

- Le Champion de Poudlard : Cedric Diggory !

Dans une foule d'applaudissement, Cedric se leva, au comble de la joie. Comme les autres champions, il serra la main de Dumbledore, et eût droit à une petite tape amicale à l'épaule de sa part. Il se dirigea vers la petite porte, serrant les mains de ceux qui s'étaient levés pour mieux l'applaudir.

- Excellent, reprit le directeur, nous avons à présent nos trois Champions. Mais à la fin, un seul entrera dans l'histoire, un seul brandira cette coupe des Champions, ce vase de la victoire : le Trophée des Trois Sorciers !

A ce moment, le chiffon qui servait à couvrir la coupe qu'avait amené Barty Croupton s'envola dans les airs d'un geste rapide. Après avoir poussé un cri d'exclamation mais aussi d'admiration, les élèves se remirent à applaudir.

Mais Rogue, qui se trouvait près du Trophée, descendit quelques marches en direction de la coupe de feu, une expression inquiétante sur le visage. Dumbledore, intrigué par son comportement étrange, se retourna vivement et regarda la coupe. Il s'aperçut que ses flammes continuaient de s'agiter. Elles redevinrent magenta, et jetèrent un bout de papier, que le directeur s'empressa d'attraper et de lire.

- Harry Potter ? se demanda-t-il pour lui-même.

Il releva sa tête, chercha dans tous les sens et se mit à appeler l'élève concerné :

- Harry Potter !

Tous les élèves regardaient désormais en direction de Harry, qui s'était rassis.

- Harry Potter ! Dumbledore éleva encore la voix.

Hermione prit Harry par l'épaule et le secoua de plus en plus fort pour qu'il se lève :

- Vas-y Harry. Harry, s'il-te-plaît!

Celui-ci finit par se redresser et marcha, d'un pas hésitant, vers la coupe et le directeur, sous le regard jaloux de Ron.

Face à face avec le directeur, celui-ci lui tendit le papier que Harry lu avec inquiétude. Il regarda Dumbledore. Son visage reflétait ce qu'il pensait « Ce n'est pas moi, je ne comprends pas ! ». Mais son interlocuteur , qui continuait de le regarder, ne lui laissa d'autre choix que de continuer son chemin vers la petite porte. En passant entre les tables, il entendit des voix :

- C'est un tricheur ! s'exclama l'une d'entre elles

- Il faut avoir 17 ans !

Il s'arrêta devant Rogue, qui le regardait d'un regard mauvais, puis continua de marcher. En passant près du professeur McGonagall, celle-ci lui tapota l'épaule d'un geste compatissant qui l'encouragea quelque peu. Il continua sa route, passant entre les professeurs qui le dévisageaient tous. Harry n'arriva à lire quelle était l'expression qui s'était figé sur le visage du professeur Maugrey. Dans le silence le plus mortel, il franchit la petite porte.*

.

0o0o0

.

Harry se dirigeait vers la salle commune. Quelle journée effroyable ! Mais qui avait bien pu mettre son nom dans la coupe ? Et le voilà, maintenant, obligé de participer au Tournoi ! Soudain, une main lui agrippa le bras et le tira à l'intérieur d'une salle de classe vide.

- Harry ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- Aïe ! Hermione, tu me fais mal !

Elle lâcha prise :

- Oh, désolé…

Un lourd silence s'installa. Après peu, Harry prit la parole :

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Hermione parut gênée :

- Euh… A propos de… Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Hermione, ce n'est pas moi qui ait mis mon nom dans la coupe !

- Mais Harry, le papier…

- Ce n'était même pas mon écriture ! Où est Ron ?

- Il est dans le dortoir. Il a refusé de me parler. De parler à qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs ! Même Ginny a essayé de le raisonner, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Visiblement, il est fâché.

- Fâché ? Pourquoi ? Contre qui ? Pas contre moi j'espère !

Hermione prit un teint écarlate :

- J'ai bien peur que si.

- Bon. Pourquoi ?

- Il est convaincu que tu as mis ton nom dans la coupe, et il pense que tu aurais dû lui en parler.

- Je lui en aurais parler, si j'avais vraiment mis mon nom dans la coupe !

- Il est convaincu que tu l'a fais.

- Et toi ?

- De quoi moi ?

- Toi, tu me crois ?

- Eh bien, je…

- Merci, dit-il ironiquement, ça fait plaisir d'être cru !

- Harry, attends !

Mais il partit en claquant la porte. Hermione s'assit sur une table et respira doucement. Elle mit son visage entre ses mains et commença à sangloter doucement. Lentement, sans faire de bruit, Cedric entra. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, elle n'avait plus la force de lutter. Elle était recroquevillée dans ses bras qui l'encerclaient au niveau des épaules. Il lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front puis replaça son visage au niveau de ses cheveux pour sentir la douce odeur qui s'en dégageait. Il se mit à les caresser de sa main droite, tenant toujours fermement Hermione contre son torse.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle se entait aussi bien. Entre ses bras, elle se sentait protégée, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle pouvait le nier autant de fois qu'elle le voulait, mentir aux autres, même à lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle-même. Oui, c'était sûr, elle l'aimait. Et s'il venait à disparaître ? Peut-être même à mourir ?

« Non, je suis vraiment une idiote ! Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça ? Je l'aime, et rien ne pourra m'empêcher de continuer à l'aimer ! »

.

0o0o0

.

Hermione arriva dans la grande salle, se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors et s'assit entre Ron et Harry, où il y avait suffisament de place pour 3 personnes.

- Où étiez-vous hier soir ? demanda-t-elle.

- A la bibliothèque, répondit Harry.

- Dans le parc, ajouta Ron pour sa part.

- Vous n'étiez pas ensemble ?

- Non, répondirent-ils en cœur.

« La situation n'a pas l'air de s'arranger » pensa-t-elle.

- Et toi Hermione, où était-tu hier après-midi, après la sélection des Champions ? demanda Ron d'un air supérieur.

« Voilà Mr Enquête qui refait son apparition. J'imagine déjà sa tête si je lui annonce que j'était dans les bras de Cedric ». Discrètement, elle pouffa de rire. « Non, je vais plutôt lui dire que j'était avec des amies ».

- Eh bien, reprit-elle, après que Harry eût pris congé de mon indésirable présence…

- Indésirable présence ? Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère? intervint Harry.

- Exagérer ? Bien au contraire ! Tu m'as littéralement laissé tomber !

- J'était de mauvaise humeur !

- Et là, tu es de bonne humeur peut-être ?

- Comment est-ce que je peux être de bon humeur après ce qui m'est arrivé hier ?

- Ce qui t'es arrivé hier ? Tu…

- Abrège ! coupa Ron d'un ton sec.

Hermione et Harry s'échangèrent un regard noir. Celle-ci expira, replaça une mèche folle et demanda :

- Bon, où en étais-je restée ?

- Au moment où Cedric allait te rejoindre, répondit une autre voix.

.

* * *

.

**_Voilà, en espérant que ça vous ait plu =)_**

**_60 reviews?_**

**_P.S : Je part en vacances dans une semaine (pour 2 semaines) alors si je les ait avant mon départ, la suite sera postée sans plus attendre :p_**

**_Bsx et bonnes vacances !  
_**


	8. Un nouveau rival pour Cédric

**_Bonjour à tous =D_**

**_Eh oui, je suis encore vivante ^^_**

**_ Qui l'eut cru, après plus d'un an d'absence =P ?  
_**

**_Enfin bref, on a beaucoup de temps à rattraper  
_**

**_J'avais demandé 50 reviews pour poster la suite, et je me retrouve avec 69 O.O_**

**_Et je m'étais arrêtée en plein suspens en plus, je suis vraiment une méchante fille xD_**

**_Donc voilà, je vous poste le chapitre 8, que j'avais écrit il y a longtemps d'ailleurs !_**

**_Par contre, pour la suite, il va falloir attendre un petit bout de temps, car elle n'est pas encore écrite =/_**

**_Mais j'ai retrouvé un plan qui m'aidera à continuer mon histoire._**

**_Et promis, vous n'aurez pas à attendre encore 1 an ^^_**

**_Un petit coup de pub pour 2 autres OS à moi en fin de page._**

**_Bonne lecture ;)_**

.

**_P.S.: Vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps =/_**

.

* * *

.

- Au moment où Cedric allait te rejoindre, répondit une autre voix.

Ginny vint s'asseoir près d'Harry.

Voyant son air abasourdi et celui de Ron, et l'air quasi-catastrophé d'Hermione, elle prit une voix plein d'incompréhension et ajouta :

- Bin quoi ? On a plus le droit de plaisanter ?

- Tu en es certaine ? demanda Cho Chang qui passait près de la table des Gryffondors.

« Manquait plus que l'autre asiatique ! » pensa Hermione. Elle ne savait pas encore que cette fille lui créerait beaucoup d'autres problèmes par la suite…

- Bien sûr ! Je te dis que je plaisantais !

- Pourtant tu avais l'air très sérieuse en parlant de Cédric.

- Cédric ? On parle bien du même ? Moi je pensais au Serpentard de 5ème année qui a un point faible pour Hermione et qu'elle déteste. C'est pour ça que je plaisantais. Toi tu pensais à qui ? demanda Ginny avec un grand sourire.

Cho rougit. Elle parut embarrassée :

- Euh… Non, rien, laisse tomber !

Et elle partit avec précipitation.

Hermione esquissa un signe de tête en guise de remerciement et la petite rousse lui répondit avec un sourire plein de compréhension.

- Bin alors, c'est quoi la fin de ton histoire ? demanda Ron en s'adressant à Hermione.

- Mais t'écoutes vraiment rien toi ! répondit Ginny. Elle l'a dit avant l'intervention de Cho.

- Et la tienne, ajouta Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

- Comment ça ?

- Comment tu fais à savoir ça si tu n'était pas là toi-même ?

Malgré ses petites tâches de rousseur, Hermione put voir les joues de Ginny virer au rouge.

« Elle m'a sortit d'un mauvais pas, je vais en faire autant pour elle » pensa-t-elle.

- Tu viens Ginny ?

- Oui oui Mione !

Les deux filles se levèrent et sortirent en direction de la salle commune.

- A ce que je vois, commença Hermione, tu ne restes pas insensible à Harry.

- Je peux te parler sérieusement ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui.

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Quoi ? demanda Ginny. Pourquoi tu te moques ?

- Parce-qu'on le savait déjà !

- Comment ?

- Mais oui, depuis ta première année à Poudlard ! Et même avant ! Mais ne t'inquiètes surtout pas ! Moi je dis que ça peut finir en une belle histoire d'amour.

- Tu es bien optimiste ! Mais dans tous les cas, elle ne sera pas aussi belle que la tienne.

- De quoi ?

- Bin, ta belle histoire d'amour à toi, tiens !

- Quelle histoire d'amour ?

- Hermione ! Je vous ai vus ! Et je ne suis pas dupe ! Je ne m'appelle pas Cho Chang !

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire.

- Alors ? demanda Ginny.

- Alors quoi ?

- Il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Cédric ?

- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas trop. C'est assez compliqué. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'en dire plus à l'instant.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, je comprends ! Une histoire d'amour commence toujours par un secret. Tu m'en diras plus une autre fois.

Elles étaient arrivées devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

- Tu rentres ?

- Non, il est encore tôt, je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque.

- D'accord. On se voit plus tard ?

- Oui, à plus tard.

Hermione fit demi-tour, s'éloigna de quelques pas, et s'arrêta en entendant Ginny prononcer le mot de passe. Elle fit volte-face alors que son amie avait déjà franchit le portrait.

- Hey !

La petite rousse se retourna :

- Quoi ?

- Merci…

Elle lui répondit par un sourire, alors que la porte sur laquelle était accroché le portrait se referma sur elle.

.

0o0o0

.

« Mmh… Oui, celui-ci devrait convenir ». Hermione lut l'introduction, puis referma le livre qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle longea l'étagère, la contourna… et se retrouva assise par terre, sans rien comprendre.

- Je suis désolée, je ne vous ai pas vu !

- Ce n'est rien.

Elle releva la tête et vit une main tendue. Elle l'attrapa, et grâce à une force incroyable de la part de son interlocuteur, elle se retrouva debout en un rien de temps. Sans lâcher la main d'Hermione, le garçon se présenta :

- Je suis Viktor Krum.

- Euh… Granger… Non, Hermione ! Euh non, Hermione Granger, balbutia la Gryffondor.

Viktor éclata de rire pendant que celle-ci rougit.

- Ce livre t'appartient ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant un autre livre que celui qu'elle tenait peu avant.

Elle le prit :

- Oui… Oui, c'est celui que j'avais égaré dans la grande salle. Il n'est pas à moi, alors je me suis vraiment inquiétée ! Comment te remercier ?

- Mmh… J'aurais bien une petite idée…

Il prit un ton solennel et rougit :

- Hermione Granger, voulez-vous venir au bal de Noël avec moi ?

Elle sentit le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer.

- Qui ça ? Moi ? Au bal ? Euh… D'accord !

- D'accord ?

- Oui.

Elle sourit :

- Bon bin… On se voit là-bas ?

- Oui.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de main, et s'en alla. Elle se retourna une dernière fois, et c'est à ce moment-là que l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux : le bonnet. Il portait le même bonnet que la personne qui l'observait le jour de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. C'était donc lui.

.

* * *

.

_**Voilà, un an d'attente pour ça **_

_**Quelques reviews d'encouragements svp ?**_

_**Pour m'engueuler ça me va aussi, j'avoue que je l'ai bien mérité x)**_

_**En attendant la suite, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur deux petites OS que j'ai postées récemment :  
**_

_**La première : A tout jamais,**_

_**Et la deuxième : Le vent se lève.**_

_**Si possible, lisez-les dans l'ordre-là ^^**_

_**Merci beaucoup, bisous et à bientôt ;)  
**_


	9. Bientôt de retour !

**Bonjouuur ! :D**

Je suis l'auteure de cette fanfic. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Vous pouvez dire non,  
vu le temps que je me suis absentée, je comprendrais totalement :/  
Eh oui, il semblerait que j'ai une vie à l'extérieure… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour délaisser ce que j'ai commencé !  
Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas revenue ici. Beaucoup de choses ont changé entre-temps.  
Par exemple, maintenant je suis à la fac, ce qui explique que même après le Bac, j'ai toujours aussi peu de temps pour venir ici :/  
J'ai également eu une énorme déception amoureuse après plus d'un an de relation.  
Je précise, parce que ça expliquerait bien des choses si vous lisez quelques passages assez dépressifs ^^'  
J'ai commencé ma fanfic début 2009, nous sommes fin 2012, et j'en suis toujours qu'au chapitre 8, non mais la honte -'  
Mais, à l'époque étant déjà prévoyante, j'avais écrit un plan pour continuer et finir mon texte.  
Il va m'être très utile, parce que je compte bien reprendre l'écriture !  
Je n'ai plus trop d'idées, normal après tout ce temps, donc je vais m'aider de mon plan et re-regarder le film  
« Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu ». Parce que, et vous l'avez surement déjà remarqué,  
j'aime bien reprendre des passages du film, et y insérer des détails à ma manière.  
Je trouve que ça permet de mieux s'imaginer le scénario, et d'avoir quelques repères que l'on connait déjà.  
Bref, ça va prendre un peu de temps pour démarrer, mais vous savez comment c'est, quand on est dedans,  
on enchaîne les idées toutes d'un coup ! J'espère que c'est ce qui va m'arriver.  
Donc, ce petit (petit ? vraiment ? –') message pour vous prévenir que la suite arrivera très bientôt,  
si possible avant la rentrée, du moins je vais tout faire pour, parce qu'après la reprise, ça va être plus difficile :/  
Egalement pour m'excuser auprès de vous tous, aussi nombreux que vous soyez,  
de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, et de vous avoir en quelque sorte abandonnés :$  
Je vais essayer de poster assez régulièrement, et si je ne le fais pas,  
alors pour me faire pardonner, je posterais des chapitres encore plus longs !  
Tiens, dans l'intro de mon précédent chapitre j'avais écrit :  
« Et promis, vous n'aurez pas à attendre encore 1 an ^^ »  
… oups ^^' j'ai dit ça il y a presque 2 ans… désolée ''  
Sinon j'ai également peur qu'entre-temps mon style d'écriture ait un peu changé, disons même mûri,  
et que ça ferait contraste avec le début de l'histoire. Si c'est le cas, je vous demanderais de ne pas en tenir compte :/  
Je vais surement rentrer plus dans les détails, tout ce qui est descriptif. Je vais peut-être même  
mettre un peu de sensualité dans mes récits, parce que bon, il faut bien se l'avouer, on aime ça ^^

En attendant, je vous incite à aller lire mes mini-fictions qui ne font qu'un chapitre  
(on appelle ça des one shoot, non ? je ne suis même plus sûre ') :  
- Petite histoire, ma première publication, qui est assez marrante ^^  
- A tout jamais, qui est du genre dramatique  
- Le vent se lève, qui l'est aussi (faut pas m'en vouloir si elle fait pleurer, j'étais en période de dépression !)  
- Tout n'est pas si facile, ça c'est un peu spécial, c'était justement pendant la période où ça n'allait pas avec mon (ex) copain,  
c'est pas vraiment une fanfic, mais plus un récit où je me suis identifiée au personnage afin d'extérioriser mes sentiments.  
Sinon, quand j'aurais fini d'écrire cette fanfic (c'est pas de si tôt, si je suis mon plan à la lettre, c'est encore long :P !),  
j'en écrirais une autre. Je ne peux rien dévoiler, car l'idée serait vite reprise par des autres personnes :/  
mais vous devriez aimer, car c'est vraiment spécial !  
Aussi, je vais arrêter momentanément cette histoire de « un certain nombre de reviews et je posterais la suite »,  
puisque de toute façon la suite je la posterais quand même, et à mon rythme.  
Certains n'aimaient pas que je fasse ça, comme si c'était un échange,  
mais pour moi c'était avant tout un but que je me fixais à chaque chapitre,  
d'atteindre un certain taux de reviews, et c'était également une méthode pour encourager les gens  
à dire ce qu'ils pensent,car sinon certaines personnes ne le feraient pas forcément.  
Enfin bref, un grand merci à vous tous, de vos encouragements et de votre patience !

**A bientôt j'espère ! :)**


End file.
